Waiter! Bring Me Water!
by Boredx2
Summary: Songfic : Waiter! Bring Me Water! by Shania Twain Zelgadiss takes Amelia to her favorite restaurant all the while he pays attention to a new redhead that enters the restaurant and Amelia gets irritated while trying to get his attention back.


Jenn: Hey.

Jay: I'm supposed to say the first words!

Jenn: Since when? –raises brow-

Jay: Since... Oh, you suck.

Jenn: Mm hm. –turns to audience- Hi. My name is Jenn. I'm her muse and alter ego.

Jay: You're my Twin! Well...

Jenn: I guess you could say that. You see, Jay's a Gemini. She's one half I'm the other.

Jay: And we both have very opposite personalities.

Jenn: I'm sure they don't care and just wanna read the story. So...

Jay: What?

Jenn: Say it!

Jay: -sighs- Fine. I don't own Slayers or any of the characters. I do own the whole series though!

Jenn: -hits Jay on the head- Stay on topic!

Jay: -rubs head- Okay! Okay! Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and the song belongs to Shania Twain. –turns to Jenn as the two start to walk away- You happy now?!

Jenn: -smirks- Yeah.

Waiter! Bring Me Water!

Song By Shania Twain

"Hey, Amelia," Zelgadiss said as Amelia opened her door. Zelgadiss stood there as he looked at her with her purse and a big smile on her face. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Amelia said and wrapped her arm around him and ran to his car to go to their favorite restaurant, all the while dragging Zel behind.

"Table for two, please," Zel said to the waiter, who nodded and gestured for them to follow him. Amelia hooked her arm in his again and lead the way to the table the waiter gestured to.

"I love this place," Amelia squealed as she took her seat, having her back at the door.

"I like it, too," Zelgadiss said as he took the seat opposite of her.

"We'll have the usual," Amelia said when the waiter was about to hand her a menu. They came to this place so often that they had a usual. The waiter nodded once again and left them to inform the cook.

Zel smiled nicely at Amelia. She smiled back one of her kiddish smiles that made him want to raise his eyebrow at her but he refrained himself. Then he glanced at the door behind Amelia and he couldn't turn away.

Amelia looked at Zelgadiss and saw he wasn't looking at her but behind her. She cocked her head sideways at him but he didn't register. _What's he looking at?_ she thought to herself.

He took me to--our favorite spot  
A place we go to hang a lot  
Something seemed to catch his eye  
Oh--oo--over my shoulder  
Oh--oo--over my shoulder

Amelia looked over her should to see if she could find out what caught Zelgadiss's attention. She didn't see anything interesting. Then she looked closer and saw someone she never saw at this restaurant before. She was a young redhead that smiled sweetly and looked like she could bring down the house. Quite literally. Amelia wrinkled her nose. _Why does he stare at her like that? She is somewhat pretty but even that, she is flat-chested_, Amelia thought, as she looked back at Zel then to the girl at the door.

"Who is she?" Zel muttered under his breath.

_I can't believe it! He wants to know her!_ Amelia frowned.

"Miss Lina Inverse, correct?" the waiter at the front said as he looked at the guestbook.

"Yes," she smiled.

"One moment, if you will. I'll find a nice spot for you that's open."

Lina nodded then she frowned. "These restaurants take forever."

I turned around--to see what's up  
A pretty young thing sure enough  
She was new--he wanted to  
Kno--oo--oh--oh--oo--ow her  
Kno--oo--oh--oh--oo--ow her

Amelia looked back at Zelgadiss and saw that he hadn't moved. She looked back at Lina.

Lina tried to blow a lock of hair that was in her face but it just fluttered back, so she resorted to flicking it back in its original spot as she continued to stand there, waiting for the waiter to come back.

Amelia looked back at Zel again. His mouth was opened ever so slightly and his eyes looked wanting. It was like he was in a trance.

Oh--yeah--  
Then she flicked her hair (yeah!)  
Oh--yeah--he began to stare

Amelia frowned. She was bursting with jealousy. She looked at the water at her table and thought if she should flick some at him so he would notice her again. Then another thought come to her mind of throwing the water at him. But then thought against it. Zelgadiss was a really good friend of hers and she wondered if he only saw of her as a friend. She thought of him more than a friend and she wanted him to think of her more than a friend. She would just have to try harder.

Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!  
I gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!

Amelia scooted her chair over in Zelgadiss's line of view from the redhead as to get him to look at her. This did nothing because he just moved his head the other way to see the girl again. Amelia tried again to get in his line of vision. This time he didn't move but he wasn't looking at Amelia. He was looking right through her. This made Amelia's frown get deeper.

Amelia glanced down at Zel's hand because it moved. His hand moved up and circled the lip of his glass. _He's dreaming about her! He wants to hug her and hold her! WHAT AM I THINKING?! These thoughts are so unjust and very out of character for me!_

Uh, oh, I did my best--to block his view  
But it was like he could see through me  
I just knew--he wanted to  
Ho--oo--oh--oh--oo--oh--old her  
Ho--oo--oh--oh--oo--oh--old her

Amelia huffed. _This is going no where fast_, she thought. Amelia glanced at the waiter that passed by her. It was the waiter that had seated her and Zelgadiss. He walked straight to the redhead at the front of the restaurant waiting to be seated.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you alone?" the waiter asked grabbing a menu.

"Yes, I am," Lina said smiling again. She muttered to herself, "It's about time you got back."

"Did you say something, Miss?"

"Nothing," she smiled. After he turned around, Lina stuck out her tongue at his back.

Oh--yeah--I ain't gettin' nowhere (yeah!)  
Oh--yeah--she's still standing there

Amelia looked at the redhead and back at Zelgadiss. _He looks like he's gonna melt!_

Amelia sighed loudly to try to get his attention but it didn't work. She tried clearing her throat but that didn't work either. She looked at her water and took a drink. As she set it down, she dipped two fingers into the cold liquid. Bring her fingers out she flicked the cold water at Zel in front of her. He didn't even twitch. She did it again and got the same result. _He is acting so weird._

Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!  
I gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter) Bring me water!

_Why isn't he paying attention to me?!_ Amelia thought selfishly. _There has to be a way to get him to stop thinking about that stupid redhead._

Amelia pulled out of her trance as Zelgadiss moved. He's eyes were following the redhead as she moved to her seat.

"Zel?" Amelia said softly. He didn't respond. Amelia looked at the older couple at the table close by and blushed. "I never thought I would be this embarrassed," Amelia said almost inaudibly.

Once the old couple went back to their dinner, Amelia dipped her fingers into her drink and got more water on her fingers than before. She flung the water at him. She huffed at again getting the same result.

Amelia looked over at the redhead again. _What's so special about her?_ She looked at Zel. He hadn't changed positions at all. _I don't like the attention he's giving her. It should be mine._

There's gotta be a way to cool this clown--  
he's starting to embarrass me  
I may even have to hose him down--  
bring me water  
I don't know what he finds so distracting--  
what's so hot about her  
I really don't like the way he's acting  
Bring me water!

At that moment, their food came. "Bon apatite!" the waiter said as he placed their plates down and bowed out.

"Thank you," Amelia said with a nice fake smile.

"Uh huh," Zelgadiss mumbled. He absent-mindedly grabbed his fork and ate.

_HE'S STILL STARING AT HER! HE'S EATING AT THE SAME TIME! AND he's still less messy than me_, Amelia thought as she dropped a little of her food into her lap. She picked it up quickly and popped it into her mouth.

Zel was still eating and still looking at the redhead.

_I still don't see what's so special about that small-chested redhead! She looks stuck up._ Amelia took another drink of her water and finished it. She started to eat again. A few seconds after she finished her drink, a waitress with a pitcher of ice water came by and filled her glass. "Thanks," Amelia said. The waitress just nodded and moved on to another table to refill their water.

Amelia, taking the chance of the new cold water, flicked more at Zel. He just continued eating. She sighed and just went back to eating.

A few minutes after she gave up trying to get Zel's attention, Zelgadiss put his fork down. He finished his meal. Amelia wasn't that far away from finishing her meal either. She only had a small portion left, which she ate quickly.

Amelia sighed. Zel was still looking at the redhead, who was about to finish her own meal. Amelia looked over to the redhead and her eyes widened. _How can she eat that much?!_ Four plates were stacked next to her fifth that she was about to finish.

"Is that all for you two or would you like desert?" the waiter that seated them asked.

"No. Bring me the check please," Amelia sighed. "On second thought, just put it on my tab. It should be under Wil Tesla," Amelia said. The waiter nodded and scurried to another table that just finished as well.

Amelia reached over to Zelgadiss and shook his arm.

For the first time since the redhead, Lina, came in, he looked at Amelia. "Time to go? That went fast," he sighed. Zel left a five on the table as the two stood and exited. "Do you want a ride home?" Zel asked as they stood outside the restaurant.

"No, thanks," Amelia said bitterly. "I'll call a ride from Daddy."

Zelgadiss didn't take notice to Amelia's bitterness towards him as he wished he could glance at the redhead again.

Amelia scoffed and pulled out her cell phone and dialed her dad, "Daddy? Could I get a ride home…?" Amelia started to walk away from Zel and went around the corner. All the while, Amelia though, _He's acting so strange!_

Uh, Bring it on!  
Uhhhh  
Oh  
What's so hot about her  
Uh, uh, uh,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Waiter, bring me water)  
Gotta make him keep his cool  
(Waiter, bring me water)  
Send him back to school  
(Waiter, bring me water)  
He's acting like a fool  
(Waiter, bring me water)  
Waiter, bring me water

Zelgadiss sighed as he was about to go to his car but he bumped into someone. Both fell down into a sitting position.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a female voice said as she rubbed her redhead.

Zel looked at the person he just bumped into. He stared at her before shaking his head and saying, "I'm so sorry." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She gladly took it and stood up, dusting herself off with her other hand. "My name is Zelgadiss Greywords."

"Lina," she said continuing to dust herself off, still holding onto his hand as she did so. It was until she stopped that she finally looked at the person who bumped into her. She smiled at Zel as she looked at him. "Lina. Lina Inverse."

Jay: TEEHEE!

Jenn: As you can tell, she's happy about this pairing.

Jay: Are you kidding?! –hugs Jenn- I LOVE THIS PAIRING!!

Jenn: GET OFF OF ME!


End file.
